The present disclosure relates to receiving devices, receiving methods, transmitting devices, and transmitting methods and particularly to a receiving device, a receiving method, a transmitting device, and a transmitting method that can properly retain a table in which control information of an application program run in conjunction with AV (audio video) content is stored.
In recent years, in the field of digital broadcast, introduction of not only a service utilizing a broadcast but a cooperative service that cooperates with the Internet is predicted (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-66556). In such a cooperative service of broadcast and communication, an application program delivered by the Internet can be run in conjunction with broadcast content of a television show etc.